Ayame the Teacher Assistant
by 13uttafly
Summary: One shot. Ayame becomes the teachers assistant. What crazy mahem will happen to the Sohmas and Tohru?


Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

"Kyo-Kun where's Yuki-Kun." -Tohru

"How should I know I don't follow him around. Why do you wanna know?" –Kyo

"Well um Ayame-san is here to see him. He said it was very important." –Tohru

"What was that you said" Yuki pops out of nowhere.

"He is! I'm gonna go say hi!" –Momiji

"Joy. All we need is another person for Yuki to argue with" -Hatsuharu

"Tell him to leave." –Yuki

"That's no way to treat your brother" –Ayame

"Ayame you came to visit us!" –Momiji

"Yeah. It's so nice to see you again!" –Tohru

(Momiji and Tohru dance around)

"Yeah I was in the neighborhood for a while so I came to spend time with my favorite little brother. ( Pinches Yuki's cheeks)" –Ayame

"Don't touch me" -Yuki

_Bell rings._

"I'm going to class" –Kyo

"All right then I'll see you guys soon" –Ayame

"When ever that is it'll be too soon" –Yuki

"Oh Yuki-Kun don't say that" -Tohru

**In class…………….**

"All right everybody settle down I have an announcement to make. Starting today we will have a new teacher assistant. And I would very much like it if we can keep this one for the rest of the school year….please. That means no fights Kyo(teacher looks around the class) Hatsuharu that goes for you too. Okay now, without further interruptions, meet Mr. Ayame Sohma"

"Yaaayyy" –Tohru

-smirk- Kyo

-cough- Haru

"Kill me" –Yuki

"Gladly" –Kyo (the 2 are shooting death glares)

(classmates)(females) "Oh wow he looks just like the prince" "Yeah, just older" "Will you marry me"(screams "n" more)

"Now, now class settle down. I'm sure the teacher would like to get own with his lesson. Oh and I would love to marry you. If only I wouldn't go to jail for it." –Ayame

_Ignore ,ignore ,ignore-Yuki_

Tohru sweat drops.

"pervert" –Kyo

Hatsuharu… well …zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

(yeah that explains it)

Random classmate. "Mr. Sohma, why do you and Yuki-Kun look so much alike and why do you have the same names? Are you two related"

"Yep. In fact he's my little brother." –Ayame

"Oh wow!" –class

"I still need to teach my class here and you Sohmas better not go thinking you'll get it easy in here"

"I wish he would just drop dead" –Yuki

"I wish you would just drop dead" –Kyo

"I wish you would stop talking to Yuki like that" –Haru

"I wish I knew who to go out with" -Inuyasha

"I wish you guys would stop fighting" –Tohru

"I wish I can marry a Sohma" –Me

"I wish I had more ramen" –Naruto

"I wish I wasn't illegal" –Ayame

"I wish I could get on with my class"

"I wish that stupid bell would ring" –class president

(From a distance) "CANDYYYYYYYY" –Momiji

**Bell rings.**

"Ha I win! I note this as the day I, The class president has finally beaten Hatsuharu at something"

"Sorry but as of today Yuki is the class president"

(In the halls)

"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

(In the shower room)

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

(In the offices)

"NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

(In grandpa's house)

"Kyoko, I won the lottery!"

**Later on during the day…..**

"Man. I finally get a brake from that idiot" –Yuki

Thinks for a second.

"Those idiots. Sadly this was the only quiet place I can find"

(Yuki's in the bathroom stall)

"WHATS UP YUKI!" –Tohru and Ayame

"What are you doing in here?!?!!!"

"Looking for you" –Tohru

(This is the boys room btw)

"Man it's quiet in here" –Ayame

"No really" –Yuki

"Well Tohru just couldn't wait to see you isn't that right Tohru" –Ayame

Ayame kinda shoves Tohru who looses her balance who accidentally hugs Yuki who turns into a rat and falls into the toilet and gave a reason for Kyo to pop out of nowhere and say ……..

"Can rats swim? I don't know." Pauses "Lets flush him down the toilet"

"That would be funny!" –Ayame

"Can you get me outa here?" –Yuki

"I'msosorryI'llwatchmystepnexttimethatwasanaccidentiswearitwon'thappenagainand……….."- Tohru

"It's not your fault. I think he did that on purpose"-Yuki

Tohru sighs then eventually runs out of the bathroom because Yuki Transforms again and he puts his clothes on yada yada yada.

"And about flushing me down the toilet…" (turns to Kyo and Ayame)

"What you wanna fight you stupid rat!"

"I bet you would like that wouldn't you"

"Why, are you planning to run" –Yuki

-sigh- "Why don't you give up. I bet you couldn't beat Momiji in a fight"

"What?!" –Kyo

"Alright boys break it up before I send you to the principals office" –Ayame

"Party pupper" –Kyo

"Who says that anymore" –Ayame

"You know what I'm leaving"

"Good Ayame will be right behind you" –Yuki

**During gym………….**

"Hey everybody I'll be your gym teacher for the day" –Ayame

"You've got to be kidding me" –Yuki

"Gym my favorite subject" –Cagalli

"What do you guys want to do?"

Martial Arts - Kyo

No

Karate

Capoira

No

Steet fighting

No

…….

…….

…….

…….

…….

Kick-boxing

No

Boxing

No

I hate you

I know.

**And so comes the end of the day.**

"How was your day at school?" –Shigure

"Don't even start with me" –Yuki

"I think the two of them finally meet each other half way." –Tohru

" I had a wonderfully tortures day for Yuki" –Kyo

"I finally busted out of Holy" –Kazuma

"MMMmmmm. The girls were cute." –Ayame

"Really!" –Shigure

"Mooooo" –Haru

(_I see the author got jokes)_

"I learned a new song!" –Momiji

"Really! Lets here it" –Tohru

"Okay!...If u were gay, that be okay, I mean cause hay, I'd like you anyway……………..and its one that goes like Fergalicios definition make them boys go loco……….and ur supposed to shake your but like this and u'll get some candy!" –Momiji

Every one sweat drops.

"Okaaaay. Time to do your homework" –Ayame

"Ha. Your funny. Do my homework? I'm trying to fail here." –Kyo

"Well you don't need to try hard to do that do you?" Yuki

"WHAT YOU SAY ------------------------------------------" –Kyo

**_THIS PART OF THE STORY HAS BEEN BLOCKED. PLEASE FAST FORWARD TO THE 10TH SCENE._**

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------**_

_**----------------------------------**_

_**-------------------**_

_**-------------**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**-----------------------------------------------**_

_**----------------------------------------------**_

_**---------------------------**_

_**--------------------------**_

_**--------------------**_

_**-----------------**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**-------------------------------------------**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**------------------------------------------**_

_**---------------------**_

_**--------------------**_

_**-----------**_

_**-----**_

_**-**_

_**--------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- - - - - - - - - - - - ---- --- - - --- - --- - --- - --- - -- -- --- - --- --- --- - ---- ------**_

_**ALL MOST THERE**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------?????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????**_

_**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooocoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**CAN U FIND THE C**_

_**Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllilllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**_

_**CAN U FIND THE I**_

**_mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmnmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm_**

**_CAN U FIND THE N_**

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------SCENE 10**_

**_The end_**

U might find the "I" or even the "c" but it'll take u a while to find the n.

**REVIEW, CRITICIZE, REVIEW, CRITICIZE………………………..**

**GO CHICAGO BEARS!**

**B**eating

**E**very ones

**Ass**

**R**apidly

**S**uckas


End file.
